Sparkles!
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Isabelle and Magnus go shopping to get Alec a birthday present. First ever fanfic! :D
1. Left Behind

**Author's Note: Yay! My first fanfiction! Cheer with me. "Cheer!" :D**

**Imaginess says that this is "****hard-core fluff". And so it is. It might stay that way...or get an intense plot or something, if my brain starts working properly again. But I have slight writers block. **

**Oh yeah, this fanfiction is dedicated to imaginess! Cuz I feel like it. It's also dedicated to Adam Lambert (sparkles!), but I don't think he'll be reading this... :( sadface. Oh well... What can we do?**

**Ok enough blathering! On with the show! :D**

**_Isabelle's point of view._**

I pulled my long dark hair into a knot behind my head, fastening it with a golden clasp. Whenever I wore my hair like this, people always told me how much I look like my mother. I used to hate it, but now I consider it a compliment and wear my hair like this more often. Maybe if people notice how much I'm like Maryse, then maybe they'll trust me with Clave business, like the rest of my family. Then, I wouldn't be here by myself. I finished with my hair and picked up my eyeliner. It wasn't all bad that I was left alone; usually I like the time to myself. Actually my family took the perfect time to get up and leave me for the day; Alec's birthday was coming up and I needed to buy him a present...and I might buy myself a few things, of course.

But, shopping trips are usually more fun when you have another person to go with, preferably a girl cuz all guys do is complain when you take them shopping. Unless you take Magnus Bane, of course. He never complains about shopping, and Alec doesn't complain as long as his boyfriend's around to keep him company. They're too cute.

The horrible screeching of the elevator brought me out of my thoughts. Who would be coming? I tore my gaze from me reflection, put the eyeliner down, and looked around my doorframe, down the hall where the elevator would stop. Mom, Dad and Alec where at the Hall of Accords; Jace and Clary were out on a date; Simon was sorting out things with Rapheal or something...well, at least he wasn't with that werewolf girl. So that would leave...

Magnus Bane stepped out of the elevator. I took a moment to admire his outfit for today. He was wearing a tight, black T-shirt that had stripes of neon green sequins. He had streaked his hair neon green as well to match. He wore black skinny-jeans, and where did he manage to get knee-high, bright green boots? Magnus Bane's closet was every fashionable girl's dream...exept the fact that they were men's clothes...barely. Every day, Magnus somehow managed to have at least one article of clothing that I was jealous of.

He noticed me peering out of my room and gestured to the closing doors behind him with a ring-laden hand. "You should really get that fixed." He walked down the hall towards me and I returned to my dresser.

"Can't you fix it, oh mighty High Warlock?" I said sarcastically as I picked up the eyeliner pencil again.

He came into my room and sat down comfortably on the bed with his legs crossed, where he examined his nails. "You know I can't; not on this holy ground." He replied bitterly. Oh, right. Whenever Magnus was in the Institute, his power is much weaker than outside of it. He shouldn't be complaining, though...Simon can't even come in here, or he'll die.

He changed the subject, "Where's Alec and why didn't he call me?"

I put down the eyeliner and started to apply eyeshadow. Magnus came over and offered his hand in a 'may I?' gesture. I shrugged and handed him the brush. He skillfully applied the shadow as I explained. "Alec is an adult Shadowhunter, so he had to go with Mom and Dad on Clave business." Magnus moved on to my other eye. I didn't bother looking in the mirror; I trusted Magnus to do a good job. At this close proximity, I could see the makeup on his face in great detail. How could a man put on that much glitter? And how did he get it so perfect? Many years of practice, I guess...being immortal would have its perks.

"As for why he didn't call you," I continued, "he lost his cell phone." Magnus made a tutting noise that seemed to say 'silly boy'. "And then Mom wouldn't let him use the landline." Magnus gave an understanding nod and finished with my eye makeup. I looked in the mirror and was not surprised in the least to see that my makeup had been done impeccably well. I looked at Magnus in the mirror; he was staring at me.

"You look exactly like your mother at this age, you know." He said. "She had your personality, too. Fiery one."

I frowned. "Don't you think it's weird that you knew Maryse from when she was little, and ended up dating her son?"

The glittery warlock laughed. "When you think about it that way, I guess it would seem strange. But to an immortal, that's just a part of life. You never know what it will bring you." He stared off into space. "What's even stranger is that I even babysat little Alexander a few times. Never would I have thought that I'd be in a relationship with him someday. But that's the immortal life for you." He smiled, then changed the subject.

"So why are you the only one at this fine, power-syphoning place?" He asked, once again examining his sparkly nails.

I sighed and told him where everyone else was and how I was left behind. "So, I'm going shopping all by myself."

I saw Magnus' eyes brighten at the word _shopping_. "Can I come with?" He asked excitedly. "I need to buy Alec a gift for his birthday. Although, he has me; what more of a gift could he ask for?" He said with a glittery wink.

I laughed. "I need to get him something, too. Let's go!" I grabbed my purse from the bedpost and the tall man followed behind me, out the door.

**Author's Second Note: Dun dun dun! I lurve Magnus. Sorry if they seem OOC. I think they're alright, personally. Please review! I luve feedback almost as much as I lurve Adam Lambert...okay not _that_ much. ;) Remember, this is my first fanfic, so be nice and give me some advice!**


	2. Shopping: Part I

**Author's Note: Hey hey guys! Second chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot a disclaimer on my first chapter, so here it is. I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I know, sadface, right?**

A few people stared as we walked through the doors of the Mall, but what do you expect? I'm shopping with Magnus Bane; of course people will stare. I've never met a more flamboyant, confident man in my entire life. When we had gone to Magnus' party to get information about Clary's head two years ago, I would have never thought that this man would become my brother's loving boyfriend. I mean, I hoped that Alec would find love, but I didn't think that Magnus Bane would be his type. ...I guess opposites really do attract.

We passed the food court and turned, into a furniture store. "What do you need to get here?" I asked, looking around at the bedroom curtains, couches, and pillows.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm trying to find the perfect gift, but I have no idea what I'm looking for, so I'm waiting for inspiration to strike." He said with a dramatic wave of his ring-laden hands. I nod understandingly at his logic; I have no idea what to get Alec either. People think he's just a plain guy, but he's hard to shop for.

I had stopped to look at soap dispensers shaped like kittens, when Magnus found something. He gasped, "This is perfect." I put a cat-soap-dispenser in my cart (they were just too cute to leave on the shelf) and saw that he was holding a black, sparkly picture frame.

"A picture frame?" I asked incredulously. "Doesn't Alec already have some of those?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "One: Of course Alec owns picture frames. Two: He doesn't own a sparkly one. And Three: He doesn't have the cutest picture of us that would be perfect in this sparkly frame. I do." He raised one finger for each point, then pointed at himself.

"I guess." I say as he examined the price tag with slight disinterest, "Is that all?"

He looked up in surprise. "All I'm getting him? I'd say not! I can't go shopping for one item only! I'm on a roll." I laughed. Of course he's not done, yet.

We pay for the items on the way out, Magnus ignoring the dirty look of the homophobic cashier. She seemed to be in her 30s. He gave her a little wave and a wink as he strutted out of the store. She looked simply disgusted and I glared back over my shoulder.

"How do you handle people like that all the time?" I asked him. Alec was having a little more trouble with it than Magnus seemed to, either getting angry or upset at every person who judged him because he was gay. I noticed that it wasn't as bad when my brother was with Magnus. His boyfriend always made Alec feel better when he was upset, and Magnus seemed to have an unlimited supply of confidence.

He shrugged. "Same as most hard things in life: practice. I've had a lot of it." He changed the subject, "I'm hungry." I agreed and we walked to the food court.

It was nearing lunch time, so the food court was packed with people. Magnus quickly got tired of waiting in line, and found a place to sit. I saw him cast a quick spell so that mundanes wouldn't notice, and suddenly our food appeared at the table. A sub for Magnus and a grilled chicken wrap for me. Someone like Clary would feel guilty about something like this, and demand that Magnus go pay the people immediately, but I have no problem with free food.

"So, where to now?" I asked as Magnus wiped his fingers with a napkin.

"I'm not sure." He said, looking around at the signs for inspiration. Suddenly his cat eyes lit up. "There." He stated, pointing. I followed his eyes to my favorite jewlery shop. I was excited, then confused.

"You're going to get Alec something from there?" That shop had many different types of jewlery, from fancy diamond necklaces to gothic lip peircings. For some reason, I didn't think my brother would wear something from a place like that. I know Magnus would. Maybe he was only going to shop for himself.

"Yes," he said, "I've got a lovely idea." When we got to the store, Magnus left to find his 'lovely idea', so I went my own way. I wasn't sure what I was going to get Alec, myself. I don't know how Magnus gets these ideas out of nowhere. Eventually I gave up looking for something for my brother in this store, because I was finding a lot of things that I would like and nothing that he would. I picked out a studded necklace and a silver ankle bracelet and met Magnus at the checkout.

He was holding a necklace which had a rock on the end of the silver chain. No design. Just a rock. I must admit, it was more manly than the other things in the store, but I didn't understand why Magnus thought it was so brilliant. He saw my confused look, then held the stone up, beside his face and level with his eyes. The rock was the exact color of his strange cat eyes. I smiled, "Aw. That's cute. Will he notice?"

Magnus scoffed as if I had just asked a really stupid and obvious question, and rolled his eyes. "Yes." He and I quickly payed for the items. "But that's not all." He added. We sat on a bench outside the store and I saw him cast a spell so that the mundanes wouldn't see strange behavior. It was the warlock equivalent of a glamour. Blue sparks surrounded the stone and, when he finished, there was the swirling rune for love engraved into it.

"Aww! How sappily romantic!" I exclaimed. Half genuine, half teasing, and half (yes three halves, okay? I am a complex person!) jealous that a boy wouldn't do something like that for me.

He smiled at me and put the necklace into the box he had been given at the register. "I try, honey. I try."

He stood up, removing his warlock-glamour-thing. (I should really ask him what it's called). "Okay, Isabelle. I think this gift needs one more thing."

I roll my eyes. "Only one?"

"Yes." He says tolerantly. And then, "We're going clothes shopping!" He turned to me, teeth and glitter shining in the Mall lights.

**Author's Second Note: Alrighty. There it is. I conquered the writers block for this chapter, but it has come back when I try to write chapter 3. But don't worry. It will come. Reviews might prompt me into writing mode, though (hint hint wink wink). Compliments and constructive critisism are welcome! Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or allerted my story. X) Thanx so much guys!**

**Press that greenish button. Right there. Yesss that one!**


	3. Shopping: Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. ...sigh.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the third chapter of my first fanfiction! Yay! This one's a little short, but I hope you enjoy. :)**

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I loved going clothes shopping with Magnus Bane! He has an endless supply of money (I think he 'magics' it from the cash register in the store, but that's just an unproven theory), and he has impeccable taste.

We rose from the bench and walked into my favorite clothing store and I immediatly dissapeared into the girls half of the store. I saw Magnus stroll over to the men's section.

I was relieved that Alec was going to get presentable clothes. His style had improved since coming out officially as Magnus' boyfriend; he no longer had just plain black sweaters. Magnus had taken him clothes shopping one day and bought him a whole new wardrobe. Some people (Jace) were worried that Alec was going to come back from that trip looking like a Magnus Bane clone, but others (me) knew that a good makeover-er doesn't just copy his/her own style. I, of course, was right and Alec came back looking the best I'd ever seen him in dark jeans (not skinny, but tighter than his old ones) and a collared black shirt with blue accents. Magnus had also cut his boyfriends hair properly and he looked like an entirely new man. Sometimes I even see girls staring at him...until they see him and Magnus' interlaced hands.

I picked out a new dress-we might try Pandemonium for demons again soon-and a leather jacket to replace the one a demon tore the last time we were hunting. On the way to meet Magnus on the men's half of the store, I couldn't resist picking up the knee-high boots on the shelf.

"Have you found anything?" I called out as I neared the sparkly warlock.

"No," He sighed, turning to me. He had a couple items in his hand, but I could tell that they obviously weren't for Alec.

I was surprised. "You, the great Magnus Bane, can't find some nice clothes for Alec?"

"Of course I can." He scoffed. "But he already has a lot from our major shopping trip last month. I can't find anything that seems special enough for his birthday."

"Hm." I walked into another aisle to help him look. He was right; it was hard to find something special that Alec would wear.

Suddenly I heard Magnus shout to me over the dance music. "Isabelle! I found it!" I left the rack I was looking through and found him standing by the Twilight merchandise section. What!

I came to his side as he stood by the racks of clothing with the faces of Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner leering at us. I stared at him incredulously. "Here?" I had watched Twilight and New Moon with Simon once. For the whole movie, we were either shouting angrily at the screen or laughing histerically. I mean, that's about as far from vampirism as you could get. Watching it with my vampire boyfriend had been fun. When I had come home to tell Alec about it, he had said that him and Magnus had watched it the week before and had had much the same oppinions. Strange mundies and their obsessions...

"Yes." Magnus clapped his hands excitedly, then reached for a particular shirt. "It's perfect!"

When I saw what was written on the T-shirt in the white print, I laughed out loud. It said, _My boyfriend sparkles_. "Alec will love it!" Magnus exclaimed excitedly as he added it to his stack of clothing. Then he gasped, "And you can have this one!" He took one off the rack that said, _I'm with the vampire_. "Simon will appreciate it."

I laughed, "Sure."

We bought the articles of clothing and some accessories, then exited the store. Magnus bought a couple muffins for us and we ate them as we sorted through our purchases. "I think I've got all I need for my darling." Magnus said with a satisfied look at the items. I see why Alec keeps him around.

I realized that I had been so caught up in Magnus' gift that I hadn't bought a present for my brother. I looked around at the shops from where we were sitting. One caught my eye and I said a quick "I'll be right back!" to Magnus and rushed into the store. I came out with a bag and a satisfied smile of my own.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at what was inside, then nodded. "Interesting." He said, then we picked up everything we had bought and strutted out of the mall.

Oh, yes. I loved shopping with Magnus Bane.

**Author's Second Note: And there it is! Do you guys like Magnus' chioce of gifts? ****Will dear Alexander like them? **

**And what did Isabelle get her brother? You will have to wait and see... **

**Review please! :)**


	4. Isabelle's Coffee

**Author's Note: Okay here is the fourth chapter! Thanks for voting and giving me your opinions. I got a lot of mixed suggestions, but I wasn't expecting anything less. Most of you guys wanted Alec's POV, some of you wanted Magnus', and a select few wanted Isabelle's. I love Izzy, and I'm sure she's quite insulted that you guys didn't want more of her, but I completely understand the craving for Malec fluff. So, I decided to split this chapter into three parts, so that no one feels left out. Here's Isabelle. I know it's a short one, but Magnus' and Alec's will be longer.**

**And sorry for the wait, guys. I hate this stupid writers block. I'll try for faster updates next time.**

Isabelle POV

I followed Magnus as he ascended the stairs to his flat. "Why are we coming here?" We have to wait for Alec at home!" I whined. Jace and Clary had taken Alec hunting with them very early this morning, as planned, and had promised to bring him back at 12:30 for the party. I had been sleeping peacefully when I was woken up by a very sparkly someone, who had dragged me out of bed, threw on a glamour, then dragged me to his place. Okay, he didn't really drag me, but that's what it felt like that early in the morning. I didn't like waking up when I didn't have to hunt and I was not a happy camper.

"You don't have to be so grouchy." Magnus scolded as he reached the top step and waited there for me, one hand on his hip. "If you were thinking clearly, you would have thought of this by now."

"Well I'm not thinking clearly because you woke me up when I had a day off!" I knew I was being immature, but I didn't like someone telling me I had missed something.

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled out a purple, sparkly key and opened the door to his flat. He stepped in, then held open the door with a flourish as I reached the top step. I took the time to admire the outfit he had on. He was wearing the trench coat he had worn that time on Valentine's boat, except he had bedazzled it with pink rhinestones and sequins so it wasn't so solemn. Under that, he wore black leather pants and a tight pink shirt-with black zippers all over it-and zebra-print, black and pink boots. He had multiple rings on his fingers, as usual, and a heart-shaped earring in his right ear.

I, on the other hand, was still wearing my pajamas. Admiring over. I scowled at him and he sighed exasperatedly, then flicked a pink streak of hair out of his face and clapped his ring-laden hands to turn on the lights. I squinted at the sudden bright light and so did Magnus. The light reflected off the large amount of glitter on his face.

"So, would you mind telling me why we had to go to your place?" I asked, irritated.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, just for fun." I snarled and reached for my whip, which, I realized regretably, I had left at home. I noticed a vase in the corner and thought about whether the Warlock would have good enough reflexes to catch it as it flew at his face. Only one way to find out... "Just kidding!" He said hastily, holding up his hands in defence as he saw where my gaze had landed.

"Not funny." I growled out, then walked over to a couch and curled up on it. I heard Magnus say something about 'Nephilim in the morning', but didn't care. When I heard footsteps a few minutes later, I opened my eyes and watched as the zebra-print boots made their way towards the couch. They stopped and I looked up into his cat eyes wearily. He handed me a styrofoam cup full of something that smelled like...coffee! I sat up, took the warm cup out of his hands, then brought it to my nose and inhaled the lovely scent. I was about to take a sip, when I remembered something and looked up. "It doesn't have any sugar or artificial flavors, does it?" I asked suspiciously.

He shook his head and a few flecks of glitter landed in my coffee, but I didn't care. Simon-the-rat could be swimming in my cup, and I would drink it anyway at this point. "I know you Shadowhunters like your coffe black. I can't imagine how, though." He scrunched up his face delicately. I shrugged, then drank the coffee as fast as possible without scalding my tongue, pieces of glitter and all.

After drinking two and a half cups of the wonderful stuff, I was much happier to be with Magnus. And after he magicked (I have decided that it is a word) me a perfect dress to wear to the party, he became my best friend. Finally I asked him, "So, what did we need to get here?"

The Warlock rolled his eyes and walked over to a door in the wall and opened it. I was amazed at how much stuff was packed in there and I half expected it all to fall on him like those guys in Zaboomafoo (tee hee). Somehow, maybe magic, all the junk stayed in the storage space and Magnus even managed to pull out something from the bottom...yep, definitely held by magic. When Magnus came out of the closet (ha-ha...sorry, I couldn't resist), he was struggling to carry a large cardboard box, which he set heavily on a plush chair. I raised my eyebrows. "Decorations." He said. How could I forget that? I face palmed and fell back on the couch.

**Author's Second Note: Yeah, again, really short. I was originally going to put all three POVs in one chapter, but it seemed too long.**

**Haha I just re-read the part in CoA where they go to Valentine's boat and I realized that Magnus isn't wearing a trenchcoat, he's wearing a suit... :P In my mind, he walked dramatically down to where they were, dressed entirely in black, with the coat flapping behind him. Oh well.**

**Next: Magnus' point of view! :D**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	5. Magnus' Preparation

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's Magnus' point of view. You lucky ducks, getting these fast updates. I found Magnus really easy to write for. I hope he seems in-character.**  
**Enjoy! :)**

Magnus POV

I couldn't help but laugh as Isabelle realized what she'd forgotten. She shot me a glare and got up off the couch, straightening the dress I got her. It really was perfect for her; it was a black strapless with a gold band around her slim waist. The band would make for lovely gold jewelery and accesories, and-of course-some gold glitter. I had made sure that the dress was at least knee length, so that Alec wouldn't freak. It is his birthday, after all.

I snapped my fingers and transported the box of decorations to outside of the Institute, since I couldn't control where it would end up if I tried to get it inside the building. And then we'd have to search for it and that would take up too much time when we should be getting ready for the party.

I love parties. Exept when there are vampires and werewolves together...or by themselves. And I don't really like the fey folk; they're too mischievous. And ifrit are boring. Other Warlocks think they're my friends when they're not. ...Okay I only love parties when Alec comes. I couldn't help but smile when thinking about Alec at parties; how he stands awkwardly with his back against the wall, his hands in his pockets, looking like he's trying to make himself small. I always feel bad about making him come, but when I keep him company, he always seems to relax a little and have some fun.

"Magnus!" Isabelle was waving her hand in front of my face. Very irritating. "You zoned out." I focused on her. She looked exactly like Maryse at that age, I could never get over the resemblance.

"Sorry." I said, then started towards the door, gesturing for her to follow. "Come on, we've got to get that boring Institute of yours looking fabulous."

The way back to the Institute was definately easier than the walk to my place. Alec is not as bad as his sister in the morning, but those Shadowhunters really need their coffee. Isabelle's strutting, and occasionally skipping, beside me was a welcome change from the way she had stumbled, barely awake and grouchy, an hour before.

We got to the Institute and Isabelle confidently strode to the door and opened it with her key, then held it open for me, much like I had done for her at my place, a few cups of coffee ago. I, like her before, grudgingly stepped into the doorway. Curse this hallowed ground! I felt the strange pain and slight nasea in my stomach as I first stepped through, then that unpleasant sensation went away to be replaced by the feeling of a depleted magic supply.

Isabelle had grabbed the box of decorations from the front step and followed me inside carrying it. It was then that I realized that I would have to manually decorate the room myself. I hadn't done that in 150 years! I just use magic to set my place up however I want it for a party. Now, I would actually have to do the work. Oh, the things I do for this boy. At least he only has one birthday per year.

I turned to Isabelle and clapped my hands together. "So. I was thinking something subtle, but classy, like...silver. With blue accents." I grinned to myself as the scene started to take shape in my mind.

"What is with you and the color blue?" Isabelle asked suddenly, disrupting my mental planning.

"What do you mean?"

She looked up from where she had been studying the box for an opening. "Whenever anything has something to do with Alec, you always are obsessed with the color blue. When you gave him a makeover you bought him a lot of blue shirts; when you dressed up for Luke and Jocelyn's wedding, you both wore blue ties...well, Alec wore a blue tie and you wore a blue suit." She shook her head. "That one was out there."

"Thank you." I decided to take your comment as a compliment. "And blue is his color. Have you seen his eyes? Gorgeous." I smiled, remembering that that had been what had drawn my attention to him, the night we met; those beautiful blue eyes. "And the silver and blue will be perfect for him. Not too bright, but brilliant in it's own way."

Isabelle made a face. "Aww. How touching. Now let's get going, we have an hour to get ready."

"Says the girl who would have been blissfully content to sleep through the day." I teased her, and she hit me on the shoulder playfully.

I approached the cardboard box and opened it. Isabelle came and looked over my shoulder. She stared as I started pulling out decorations until there was a heap on the floor. I had bought one of these bottomless boxes from the warlock who sells the doughnuts across the street...okay I stole it. I saved that guy's dog once...he owed me one. Finally I found a large enough pile of silver and blue decorations for the room, and Isabelle and I started working.

After about 30 minutes of decorating, I must say, the place looked good. Me, being someone who plans parties often and her, someone who goes to Downworlder parties often, we made a good team. After finishing off the room, Isabelle and I made lunch-okay just I made lunch; I don't want to get poisoned-and she texted Clary to get Alec over here.

A few minutes later-they hadn't been hunting far away-Jace, Clary, and the birthday boy arrived. Jace didn't even say hello, just walked by, saying something about a shower. Really, I don't know what everybody sees in him. And Clary said a brief hello-thank you!-before joining her boyfriend.

My boyfriend, on the other hand, had stopped to talk to Isabelle. Even sweaty and covered in dirt and blood, I thought he was the most beautiful thing on this earth. Then, those blue eyes met mine and he smiled. "Magnus! What are you doing here?" He made his way over to me and I kissed him lightly on the lips. He pushed me away gently and said, "Don't. I'm a mess."

"Then go shower and get ready!" I exclaimed. And gave him a gentle push in return, towards his room.

"I'll be right back." He promised, then disapeared behind the door.

"He's so different with you." Isabelle commented from behind me and I turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over and sitting beside her on the couch.

"It's like Jace when he met Clary. He was so cold, then when he met her, he sort of...warmed up. But with Alec, he was never cold, just...introverted, almost. Like he didn't want any attention at all. Like he didn't even want to be here." She looked up at me with a little smile. "But after he outed himself at the Hall of Accords, it's like he totally opened up. Whenever he's with you, he's so confident, so happy." I was surprised how much she noticed and cared about her brother. The look she was giving me was completely sincere. "Thank you for that. For making him happy."

I smiled back at her. "I try." We talked for a while about mindless things; rootbeer milkshakes, koala bears, Adam Lambert. Finally, Alec came into the room, wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt. I couldn't help but trace my eyes over the black Marks that covered his admitadly toned chest. I raised my eyebrows and he blushed a little. So adorable.

"I need your help." He said.

"Getting dressed? Haven't you learned how to do that yourself?" He blushed again.

"Yes! I just...didn't know what to wear. Out of the new clothes you bought me, I wasn't sure..." He ran a hand through his wet hair and shifted his feet.

I couldn't stand to see him looking uncomfortable. "Well, I am an expert." I said, standing up and walking towards him, taking his hand. "Come on. We'll find the perfect outfit."

I dragged him to his cozy, but unbearably boring bedroom and sat him on the bed, making my way to his closet and searching through the possible outfits. Okay, Isabelle was right, I was a little obsessed with the blue. I decided on a baby blue T-shirt with tight, dark jeans and a black leather jacket, then set them on the bed beside him. I then sat on the other side and he turned to face me. "Can I have my kiss now?" I asked, sticking out my bottom lip.

He smiled, then cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently. He smelled like soap and his hair was wet from the shower, not to mention the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt...not that I minded. We broke apart after a sweet kiss and I looked into his eyes. "Happy Birthday, love."

"Thank you." He said, and kissed me again.

"You should get dressed." I said, somewhat reluctantly. I could have sat there kissing my Shadowhunter all day, but we had a party to attend.

"Okay." He sighed, then got up from the bed and reached for the clothes I'd picked out for him. He then stood there awkwardly, blushing a little and biting his lip, until I got the message.

"Fine!" I said dramatically as I through up my hands and turned the other way, my back facing my boyfriend. He was so self-conscious sometimes, which I usually found endearing, but didn't understand. What was there to be self-conscious of? He was beautiful and had a body that some people would kill for. But, that was just one of the things that made Alec who he was, and I love every bit of him.

I heard him as he had a little trouble with the jeans; they were a tighter fit than he was used to. Not as tight as mine, but they deffinitely had some shape, I had made sure of that when I bought them for him.

After he had the jeans on, I thought it would be safe to look. He was just pulling on the T-shirt as I turned around. When he put his head through, his wet hair got mussed up and I couldn't help but approach him and fix it. After his hair was presentable, I handed him the jacket. "There you go. Now you're ready."

He took the jacket from me and slipped his arms through. "I hope this party isn't a big deal."

"What party?" I pretended to be confused.

He hit me on the arm. "Come on. Jace and Clary insist on my coming hunting with them, when they always go alone. Clary was texting Isabelle and suddenly they decided to come back home, when we could have kept going. Then they shove me in the door and tell me to get dressed up nice. You wouldn't stay in the Institute longer than you have to, so there must be a reason for you to stay. Also, it's my birthday, and I have an amazing boyfriend who loves an excuse to throw a party." He put his arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. "I'm not stupid."

I put my hands around his waist and pulled him close so that our chests touched. "I know you're not. And don't worry, not many people are coming at all. It's pretty much a family party...and me."

"Sounds good." He said, smiling, then leaned in for another kiss. This one was longer and more intense than the others, and left me a little breathless. Another thing that I love about my boyfriend is that he likes just standing in this position, looking into my eyes and maybe playing with a pink strand of hair, for a long time.

Suddenly, Alec seemed to think of something and asked in a voice filled with dread, "Did Isabelle try make a cake again?"

I shook my head. "Deffinitely not." He sighed in relief and the air tickled my face. His breath smelled like spearmint. "I made the cake." He gave me an incredulous look and I replied to it indignantly. "Just because I usually...borrow food from other people, doesn't mean I can't cook!" I returned to the original subject. "I let Isabelle stick the candles in so that she would feel included."

He surprised me by saying, suddenly and quietly, "You're perfect."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He blushed and looked down and I couldn't help but grin at how cute he was. "We should get going. Isabelle's probably pissed because she's the only one without a partner at this party."

We distangled our limbs and exited the small room. Alec ran his hand down my arm until our hands met and entwined our fingers as we made our way down the hall to the living room. God, I love this boy.

**Author's Second Note: Well, how was it? Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**I simply lloovvee Alec and Magnus as a couple. In my mind, they don't fight. They love everything about each-other. And: They. Are. Perfect. If you say "what about everything in CoA?" I say, that didn't happen. They were just fighting about the time that they cuddled and watched Pirates of the Carribean. Magnus thought that Johnny Depp was hot, and Alec thought that Orlando Bloom was hot. That's all they fought about. Nothing major.**

**Coming up: Alec! I'm having a little trouble with Alec's POV. He's not as easy for me to write for as Magnus and Isabelle are. Oh well. Live and learn. So, basically, it's gonna take a little longer to get up the rest of the party from the birthday boy's perspective, but it will come.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	6. Alec's Present Opening

**Author's Note: Okay dearies, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully you all didn't give up on me! Here's Alec's point of view. Enjoy.**

**Alec POV**

I couldn't resist holding hands with Magnus as we traveled through the Institute. Ever since I came out in the Hall of Accords, I can't help but touch him; stroke his face, play with his hair, hold hands. I like showing people that he's my boyfriend and I don't care what people think about it.

Magnus led me into the living room, which he told me him and Isabelle had decorated. There were silver streamers with blue trimming over the room. There was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Alec' in large letters. Everything was covered in silver glitter. A few tables were set up; one had a bunch of gifts piled on it and the other was where the food and drink was.

"Wow, Magnus, you didn't have to do all this!" I looked around the room, trying to guess how much time it took to decorate.

"Why not?" He seemed honestly confused.

"It's just my birthday, it's not that big of a deal. Usually, people don't even bother wrapping the gift, never mind plan a party."

Magnus frowned. "They don't even wrap the gift?"

"Well, Isabelle always does. She never forgets my birthday..,and even tries to make me a cake, sometimes." I saw Magnus grimace and agreed. "Yeah. But it's the thought that counts."

Magnus got that familiar determined look in his eyes as he said, "Well, you're birthday's not going to be forgotten while I'm around. And I made sure that every gift is wrapped and the cake is made...and it's eatable. It's not every day one turns 19." He looked around the room. "Where's Isabelle?"

"Here!" My sister came out of the kitchen, eating a piece of cake. She saw Magnus' look and said, "What? I didn't have breakfast."

"So you're eating the cake?"

Isabelle looked down at the piece she was eating. "Oh, right. Birthday cake. Sorry!"

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his pink-streaked hair. He wore his hair down today, probably because he knows that I like it that way. I put my hand on his arm. "That's okay. We'll just eat cake now." Magnus nodded at my logic and Isabelle sighed in relief that she was forgiven. I realized something. "Hey, where's Clary and Jace?"

"They haven't come down, yet." Isabelle said, licking the icing off her fingers as she finished the piece of cake.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"I don't want to know," Magnus stated then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. "Let's have cake."

Magnus had made a chocolate cake and had decorated it with a bunch of colorful sprinkles. The candles had been stuck in haphazardly by Isabelle. It was much more impressive-looking than the ones I had gotten in past years...and tasted infinitely better, too. We each had one piece, or in Isabelle's case, her second, then waited for Jace and Clary.

Finally, Magnus got tired of waiting. "Oi! You two! Get down here!" He shouted up the stairs. I could hear a faint reply and, a few minutes later, Clary and Jace came down the stairs. "Did we interrupt something? Sorry, but we're trying to have a birthday party here, and you two missed cake."

Jace looked quite dissapointed and slightly angry. I think the latter was influenced by my boyfriend as he made superior-faces and stuck out his tongue at him. I decided to stop a fight before it could happen.

"Jace, we didn't eat it all. There's cake in the kitchen," I sighed. Jace left, then came back a few seconds later with two pieces of cake, one of which he gave to Clary, and they ate the cake while Isabelle and Magnus gossiped about something-or-other. I noticed the new dress that my sister said she had gotten from Magnus. It was pretty nice...and knee length, thank the Angel.

Finally, after Clary had finished her piece of cake and Jace had finished two, Magnus announced that it was time to open presents. I'm really not used to my birthday being a big deal, and I was surprised to find a pile of nicely-wrapped gifts on one of the tables.

Magnus sat me down on the couch, then grabbed something from the top of the pile. It wasn't really wrapped except for a bow stuck on it and a card that said Love, Mom and Dad. I ran my hands over the smooth surface of the bow, and saw that they had gotten me a new quiver, also. The bow was elegant and strong, with runes for balance, strenth, accuracy and aim engraved in the wood. "Wow," I whispered. Mom and Dad had never really gotten me an expensive gift before, and I assumed that Magnus must have dropped a few hints to them that a dravak demon had splintered my other bow a few weeks before.

Jace took the bow from my hands to examine it, and Clary handed her gift to me. It was a single piece of paper-ripped from her sketchbook, I think-and she had written Happy Birthday Alec! Love, Clary on the back. I turned it over to see that she had drawn a sketch of Magnus and me at our one-year-anniversary-party (anniversary like dating for one year, not married). It was amazing how she could create something so life-like just from a few strokes of a pencil. I smiled up at her, "Thanks Clary, this is amazing." Magnus was sitting a little beside me on the couch and he took the paper from me to look at it.

Clary blushed, "Oh, it's not much. I really didn't know what to get you..."

I shook my head, "No it's great."

Jace took his girlfriend's hand. "I agree." He said, then kissed her lightly on the lips.

Magnus scoffed, "So we're allowed PDAs?" He moved close to me so that the sides of our legs touched, then slung his arm around my shoulders, kissing my hair. I could feel my face heating up and I saw Magnus grinning at me, so I knew I was blushing.

Isabelle pulled a disapointed expression. "Come on, guys! You're making me feel left out."

Jace was about to make a comment when his girlfriend escaped his grasp and stood up. Clary crossed the room and sat next to Isabelle, grinning. She took Isabelle's hand and kissed her playfully on the cheek. "Now do you feel better?" She said. Magnus and Isabelle were laughing, but Jace looked a little insulted and left out. Clary mouthed 'sorry' to her boyfriend, but made no move to leave her seat on Isabelle's lap. Jace left to get another piece of cake.

When he came back, he took a small box off the top of the dwindling pile and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday." He said simply, then sat by himself on the loveseat. Even after eating the last piece of cake, Jace was still in a little disgruntled mood.

Magnus stared at him for a bit. "He looks lonely." He said finally, and moved to go sit by him, but I protested indignantly and pulled him back down on the couch. He was not going to ditch me for Jace! "Oh, come on. He looks like he wants a little affection." Magnus insisted, winking at Jace and blowing him a few kisses. Jace paled and suddenly looked much happier to be sitting alone.

I shook my head exasperatedly, then looked down at the box in my hands. It was small and made of cardboard, about the size of three lightbulbs **(ha-ha that's so random)**. I opened it up and pulled out a black device. Jace spoke up, "I got you a new cell phone because it was sorta my fault that that demon wrecked your other one, so..."

"Thanks, Jace." I flipped it over and examined it. It was just a plain black phone, with a full keyboard for texting. Jace knows that I can only have the ones with the keyboards because I can't stand the other ones. Magnus gently took the phone from me and put his number in the contacts, then gave it back. I added the Institute's number, Jace's, Clary's, Isabelle's, Mom and Dad's, Luke and Jocelyn's, and even Simon's into the phone while Clary moved back to Jace and they lost me in a conversation. Plugging the numbers into the phone, I couldn't believe how many friends I had. A little more than a year ago, I wouldn't have had that many contacts. Magnus was absently playing with my hair as he participated in the conversation.

Suddenly Isabelle yelled, "My turn!" Everybody looked at her in confusion, until she took her present off the table and sat it gently on my lap. It was a clear bag tied with a ribbon at the top. A tag dangled from the ribbon that said Dearest Alec: Happy Birthday! Love your sister Isabelle. P.S. His name is Chad.

I looked down at the bag filled with water then back at her in slight confusion. "Why did you get me a fish?" I asked. Magnus poked the bag with his finger and the goldfish inside hastily started swimming around.

Isabelle crossed her arms and the bracelets on her wrists clanged together. "I noticed that you don't really have a pet of your own. I mean Church doesn't really like you, and you and Magnus only have that tiny excuse for a cat at home," Magnus growled threateningly and Isabelle hastily added, "...which is adorable and I love it!" She cleared her throat, then returned to the subject. "And it's not just any fish. It's an immortal fish!" Isabelle said excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow-Clary scowled at me for some reason-and said, "Immortal fish?"

My sister nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I got Magnus to put a spell on it so that no cat can go within 3 centimetres of the fishbowl and even if you stab it or something it won't die! You can have Chad forever!"

I raised the bag to eye-level and looked in at the fish. It seemed to stare back at me. After a few minutes of this, a couldn't resist smiling at my sister for the strange gift. "Thanks Isabelle." She seemed satisfied that I liked...Chad and continued to chat with Clary, who I noticed had gone and sat by Jace again. Isabelle didn't seem to mind that much, though.

There was only one package left on the pile. I watched as my boyfriend rose up from the couch and handed it to me. He sat back down, so close to me that I could feel his body heat. I leaned into him and gently tore open the blue wrapping paper (Blue? Again?). There were a variety of items inside the box and I lifted out the one on the top. It was a black, sparkly picture frame. Inside it, Magnus had put the picture from Luke and Jocelyn's wedding that he loved so much. I know for a fact that it's his Facebook profile picture. I had to admit though, that it was a nice picture. Isabelle had taken it; it was just Magnus and I, smiling as he leaned into me slightly. It would go on my bedside table.

"That's my favorite picture." Magnus stated.

I smiled. "I know. I love it. The frame too." Magnus gestured for me to reveal another of the items, so I reached into the box again, this time coming out with a smaller box. I took off the lid to find a necklace. It was a stone about the size of a quarter hanging off a silver chain. The swirling rune for love was engraved on the surface. I noticed something else, "It's the color of your eyes." I said, looking up into the captivating green-gold orbs I loved so much. They brightened as he smiled, then he turned to Isabelle.

"Told you he'd notice." He boasted. My sister stuck her tounge out at him. I laughed, then pulled out the next item.

I felt the softness of material and was not surprised when I pulled out a T-shirt. It was plain and black, but then I realized that I had it turned backwards. I flipped it and saw that the words 'My Boyfriend Sparkles' were written in shining white print. I laughed out loud. "Where did you find this?"

Magnus shrugged, "Twilight merchandice." I shook my head fondly.

"You know I'm never going to wear this." I stated.

Magnus stuck out his bottom lip and looked up at me through his glitter encrusted lashes. "Please?" Urg. He knew I couldn't say no to that face. I tried to resist, I really did, but after a minute long staring contest, I finally gave in.

"Fine!" I saw Jace snickering from the other couch and threw a pillow at him, then turned to my boyfriend who was grinning in triumph. I touched his nose. "You owe me." I whispered, then kissed him gently. I guess I don't mind birthday parties.

**Author's Second Note: Well there it is! I'm thinking of writing an epilogue...maybe. Review please and tell me what you think! Again, sorry it took so long to update. Stupid writers block. Oh well. I'll live. :) The question is, will you?**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage.**


	7. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Alrighty guys! Here's the epilogue. I know that Eclipse isn't playing in most theatres now, but let's pretend that it's still in.**

The four friends made a strange group as they walked into the movie theatre. To people with the Sight, seeing two Downworlders and two Shadowhunters spending time in a laughing and carefree manner was certainly uncommon, even after Clary's entire event at the Hall of Accords. To oblivious mundanes, they looked equally strange, but for different reasons. Many people stared at the two couples-one openly gay couple and a gorgeous girl hand-in-hand with a pale nerd boy. They made weird pairs and half of the couple was unconditionally confident and the other seemed to deflect attention. I mean, why would you notice the kid with glasses and brown hair when he's standing next to a girl who looked like a goddess? Even in a black Twilight tee that said 'I'm with the vampire', she looked absolutely stunning. And it's hard to notice the black haired and blue eyed man in a black sweater when his arm was around a man who glittered like a disco ball and wore tight leather pants and a neon blue, also tight, muscle shirt. The only thing that drew attention to the black-haired boy was the shirt he was wearing. He, like the girl, was wearing a shirt with a Twilight slogan, although this one said 'My Boyfriend Sparkles.'

"I can't belive you made me wear this." Alec muttered to Magnus, going to zip up his hoodie, but his boyfriend stopped him with a long fingered hand.

"Nuh uh." Magnus winked at him. "Flaunt it, baby."

Alec pursed his lips and frowned, but Magnus could tell that he wasn't really mad because of the slight up-turn of his mouth and the amusement in his eyes when he looked up at his boyfriend. Magnus smiled his crooked smile and joined their hands as they crossed the theatre to the line-up for tickets. A couple people gave them weird looks, but no one lashed out or seemed too disgusted. In fact, they gazed at them with mild interest.

"What did you do to them?" Asked Alec, seeing the looks-or lack of-that they were getting.

Magnus shrugged. "What makes you think I did something?" He asked innocently.

Alec raised his eyebrows at the warlock until Magnus gave in. "Okay fine. I just put a mild spell on the theatre. It really dampens the mood on a date with your boyfriend when people are leering at you all the time, so I thought I'd fix that for tonight."

"Is that legal?" Alec asked.

"Magnus looked up at the plastic stars on the high ceiling as he thought about it. "Probably not." He admitted.

"Magnus!"

"Oh come on darling it's only one night! I thought you'd appreciate it since I forced you to wear the shirt." Alec looked down at the T-shirt and grimaced.

"Maybe you're right. One night can't do much harm."

Magnus grinned again as they reached the ticket-dude. The guy looked to be in his thirties and had a blonde goatie matching his long hair. He simply raised a blonde eyebrow at the couple, then drawled out "Which movie?"

Magnus pointed with a glittery finger-nail at the sign behind the guy. "Twilight Eclipse." The man grunted, then produced two tickets for them. Magnus and Alec waited for Isabelle and Simon, deep in conversation, to get their tickets. Simon was complaining about the movie choice, but he didn't seem bored. After they all had their tickets, they moved on and got one bag of popcorn for Simon, a frozen yogurt for Magnus, chocolate mints for Izzy and a Pepsi for Alec.

A girl with straight brown hair in a ponytail ripped the pieces off their tickets and let them in, ushering them to theatre number 7. The two couples entered the theatre and chose four seats near the back, because Magnus and Isabelle were so tall and they didn't want to get in someone else's way.

Sitting in the slightly uncomfortable seats, the two couples sat close to their partners, having their own conversations. Magnus was trying to teach Alec about the amazing performer that is Adam Lambert; Isabelle was listing off the reasons why she made a much better girlfriend than Maia would have. To her surprise and delight, Simon was agreeing with her and even throwing in some points like "You can kick anyone's butt with a variety of weapons" and "I won't have to worry about you wolfing out on me." Isabelle was very pleased.

"I don't understand. He got second on the singing show but is now way more famous than the guy who won?"

"Exactly!" Magnus exclaimed. "Because he is just THAT awesome."

"I guess..." Alec was absently playing with the rings on Magnus' fingers as he was briefed on the awesomeness of Adam Lambert. Other people, mostly teenage girls, had been filing into the theatre as they were talking. Now most of the seats were occupied and the lights had started to dim.

The light reflected off of the glitter on Magnus' face as Alec looked up at him. _My Boyfriend Sparkles. How true._ Alec thought. He laced their fingers together on the arm of the seat between them and leaned his head on his Magnus' shoulder. _And I wouldn't have him any other way._

**Author's Second Note: Okay I finished my first story! Woohoo. So, what did you think? It was pretty fluffy (and I ducked out of some conflict between Malec and haters, but I didn't want their night to be ruined). I'm sorry, but I didn't really want to write about Simon and Izzy (though I love them, too) and I'm sure they hate me right now. Anyways, please review and watch out for more stories from moi! Enjoy your day. :)**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
